Light in the Dark
by BellaCullen7
Summary: Edward left Bella to protect her from his world. . .only for his worst nightmares to promptly become reality. She was found in the forest that same night by a young family.
1. Chapter 1

Bella looked up, shaking. "Who are you?"

The tall, shadowed figure had been standing over her, inspecting her closely to try and figure out what was wrong with her.

Now he crouched down to her level, and looked at her sympathetically, though she couldn't really see his expression.

"Don't be frightened, milady. I have no intention of harming you."

Her voice shook from the cold. "Who are you?" she asked again, unable to comprehend much.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded casually.

"Bella. . .Bella Swan."

"Well, since you've answered, I suppose it's only fair that I do the same. My name is Charles Owens. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He offered her his hand.

She reached out, and jumped as she felt the cold of his hand. She pulled away quick.

"Don't be afraid," he assured her. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not. Where's Edward?" she said, looking around for a few seconds.

Charles blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Edward Cullen."

He couldn't believe it. If he didn't know that vampires couldn't dream or hallucinate. . .

Her voice became more incoherent. "What?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in years. I'm sorry."

She curled into a tighter ball.

"You must be freezing."

"I. . .I-I'm f-f-fine." She shivered.

Charles picked her up, carrying her in his arms.

She curled there, thinking that the cold coming from him might calm her a little.

He carried her through the woods. One of his coven ran ahead to look for shelter.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Somewhere to get you out of the rain," Charles answered.

She gave him a thankful look. She wondered if he knew that she knew that they were vampires.

He wondered why it was that he couldn't read the mind of this one seemingly insignificant human.

"You've met the. . .them?" she asked, not wanting or able to say the name of the Cullens.

"I've met who?" Charles asked, looking down at her.

"The person I said before."

"Yes, I've met Edward, a long time ago. I'm surprised you know him."

She closed her eyes at his name. "Yes. . . .He and I. . .used to be. . ." She trailed off, unable to finish.

Charles waited for her to finish, curious.

"Used to be friends," she blurted out, closing her eyes as she said this.

The male newborn with glowing red eyes was suddenly in front of Charles, not breathing, just looking at him. Charles nodded in understanding. "Go now. Lead the way," he told him.

"Who was that?"

"One of my good friends. His name is Jesus," Charles answered, watching him.

"Oh," was all she said. "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Charles asked, confused.

"We're still in Forks, I hope," she said quietly.

"I'm not sure where that is," he told her, following Jesus with the rest of the coven. "We're new to the area."

"Where you found me was Forks, Washington. Does he know where we are going?" she asked.

"He knows exactly where we're going."

"Okay," she said, and fell silent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really," she said, trying not to think about why she felt so empty.

"What's 'nothing, really'?"

"Just that he, you know, Edward. . . .left. I. . .never thought he would," she said, almost starting to cry.

"Don't cry. I apologize for asking."

"No. . .it's okay. It's not your fault. . .you just asked a question. How much longer?"

"Our guest is growing impatient, Jesus," Charles told him. "I think it's best if we run."

"Look, I know what you are. Vampires." She said the word with almost complete calm. "And sorry if I'm rude. I don't mean to be."

He looked at her curiously, then at the coven, who were waiting for him. He could wait to talk to her.

They ran to the Cullens' abandoned house.

Bella looked around, and knew where she was immediately. She made no comment other than, "Thanks for helping me."

Charles smiled. "It's my pleasure."

She walked to one of the corners of the house, and sat down with her legs to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

The coven looked toward her, wondering what she was doing. Charles came over to her.

Bella had her head down. But she looked up at him. Her face had an inhuman expression on it. Sad, depressed, lost.

"What's the matter, my dear? We haven't given you reason not to feel comfortable around us, have we?"

"No. . .no. That's not it. I appreciate everything you're doing. I'm just deep in thought," she said, trying to force the thankful tone to come out.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, curiously.

She hesitated, not knowing what to say. "What's my dad going to say when I get home?" she said, forcing a small smile.

Charles frowned.

"Is something wrong, Charles?"

"Well, it's just. . .I had planned for you to live here, you see."

"Really? What about my father? He needs me, I have to help him. Laurent and Victoria will be after him without them here." She got up, and tripped over her own two feet as she tried to get up in a hurry.

"Who are Laurent and Victoria?"

"They are part of James's coven. James was Victoria's mate, and _he_ killed him. Victoria will want revenge. She'll go after Charlie to get to me. Laurent was also in the coven. They are nomads," she said, remembering James. She grabbed her hand, where the scar would be forever on her skin.

Charles knelt down and gripped her arm to look at her hand.

Bella froze, holding her breath, letting him see the scar.

He ran this thumb across the scar, gently and carefully. It looked like a vampire bite mark. . .but it couldn't be. . .If a vampire bit her, she would be either changed or dead. "What is this?"

"James bit me. And _he_ sucked out all the venom. I guess it's here forever," she said, still remembering it. Her eyes got tears as she remembered what _he_ had done for her. She was unaware of it, though.

"Did you ask him to take the venom out?"

"No, he didn't like the thought of me being like him."

"So you didn't say anything to him."

"The venom was spreading. I was almost unconscious."

Charles nodded sympathetically and understandingly. "If it is ever your desire to become one of us, I would gladly oblige."

She looked at him, surprised. She was tempted to ask him to do it right there, so she could go to _him_. But she wanted her Edward to do it. His venom. But she knew that he would not. She held back the urge to ask him to do it. "Thanks," was all she said.

"Does your father know about the existence of our kind, as well?"

"No. They thought it would be better. Charlie would freak out if he knew. It would be bad, Ed. . ._he_ assured me." She only got through half of his name; a stab of pain had shot through her. She wrapped around herself again.

"Of course it wouldn't be wise. He should be glad he doesn't know. But you. . ."

She looked at him. "But me what?"

"You're. . .it's difficult to say, because neither of you are safe." Charles thought. "However, your father only has a very high chance of being killed if the Volturi ever came across him. You would be killed without so much as the most miniscule hint of a doubt."

"Who are the Volturi?" She knew that there were other vampires out to kill her.

"They're known as 'vampire royalty', but they're much more like a totalitarian regime." Charles's disdain was obvious in his tone and expression. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, their wives, and over twenty guards, most of whom have supernatural gifts that make them all but invincible. They claim to be looking out for the best interests of our race by forcing us to remain silent about its existence under pain of death. In some ways, I suppose they are. But you can hardly accuse them of being humane and reasonable about it."

"Here we go. . ." Levi muttered across the room to the vampires beside him. Another rant about the Volturi. Not that they didn't enjoy listening to them, no matter how often.

"Oh, so what about Charlie? Should I stay here?" As she asked, she pictured herself in _his_ room, on the couch.

Charles paused. He hadn't expected to be interrupted; he never was. "If you did, and they came looking for you, we would do everything in our power to protect you. I promise. As for your father, I cannot say – I've never been faced with this kind of situation. Right now, the best suggestion I could offer would be for my family and I to keep a lookout for these nomads, and kill them if they were found."

"Okay," Bella said. She was glad that they were willing to do this for her. But the look on his face was surprised, as if she had said something or done something. Suddenly, it hit her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" she asked, feeling guilty.

"That's alright, don't worry."

"How long have you all been vampires?" she asked. Again, she said the word without fear or hesitation.

"Not long. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. So. . .I'm staying here? If so, then I should tell Charlie that I'm at Jess's house."

"And if he calls. . .Jess? Or visits them?"

"Jess knows the drill," Bella said, smiling. "If he calls them, she tells him I'm in the shower or bathroom. And when he visits, Jess leaves for Port Angeles."

"If he visits, and Jess 'leaves for Port Angeles', where then does he expect that he will find you?"

"He doesn't find me. It's hard to explain, but it works."

"Alright," he reluctantly consented. "Just as long as you're sure."

"Positive," she said.

As she sat there, she let the memories of James wash over her. How he had led her there, thinking that her mother was in danger. Then in the hospital.

Charles decided to give her some time alone. He turned and crossed the room to the coven, taking a place on the sofa and starting to read. Meanwhile, the others stood around, not sure what to do. The huge, nearly empty room rang with silence, until Jesus snarled and tackled the newborn girl to the ground, prompting a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella, who had heard the snarl, had gotten up and remembered _him_ describing Jasper in a fight. Her mind seeing Jasper and _him_ fighting, she went toward the fight.

Charles hadn't turned when the fight began, but now, hearing her approach, he watched her. The newborn girl bit Jesus's arm, and he furiously sank his teeth into her neck, about to sever it from her shoulders. She kicked him across the room.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled. "Jasper, what are you doing? Stop it. Alice, stop him." As she spoke, she stumbled near to the fight. Her hand was sliding on the table to keep balance, and she knocked over one of the vases. It broke in her hand when she tried to catch it, blood rolling down her hand. She stumbled even closer to the fight, still dazed.

Most hadn't trusted themselves to breathe, as they hadn't hunted for almost two weeks. But the human was one of the last things on the newborns' minds, and so as soon as her scent flared up, it caught their attention, and they swiftly turned to face her. Charles instantly moved in front of her, and Duncan and Janet joined him, being careful not to look at her.

Bella still saw only the Cullens. She saw Edward and Jasper fighting. Charles, Duncan, and Janet were just more of the Cullens.

"Alice, Carlisle, stop them. Emmett, can't you do something?" She was bleeding heavily. She'd started to cry again. "Edward!" she yelled.

And a stab of pain shot through her so hard, she collapsed, screaming as if she had been bitten again.

Levi joined the group, taking Charles's place and helping to swiftly and violently tear the two newborns apart.

Charles turned to face her. The sight of the blood running from the wound on her hand, staining the white carpet, was nearly overwhelming; it was hard not to draw an instant comparison between her and just another fallen animal on the hunt.

He looked away and blinked several times, then quickly removed his sweater and wrapped part of it around her hand while trying not to get any of it on his. He applied pressure, trying to stem the flow.

Bella looked up at him. There was a recognition in her eyes. "Carlisle." She paused, knowing that the face did not match the name. "I'm sorry, Charles. I. . .didn't mean. . ."

She screamed again as she saw Edward and the Cullens ripping at James. Edward and James fighting. Edward leaning over the edge of a hospital bed. Edward leaving her forever.

He instantly let up on the pressure. "Milady, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"NO!" she gasped over her sobs. Memories overpowered her. She could not talk at the moment. She hoped that she could apologize more later.

"What is it, then?"

"James. . .Edward." She winced. "Fighting. Stop them. James will kill him. Please," she begged.

"Bella, James and Edward aren't here," Charles said calmly. "You said it yourself – James is dead."

She was engulfed in her own memories. Panicked, overwhelmed, she saw Edward. She let out one last cry, and blacked out.

"Bella?" Charles became alarmed as she went completely motionless. He nudged her shoulder. "Bella, dear, say something. Look at me."

Nothing happened.

The house phone next to them rang loud.

"Let it ring," Charles told the others. "It's probably someone calling for _them_."

Janet knelt in front of Bella and placed two fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. She looked at Charles. "She'll be alright. She's just unconscious, I think."

Bella woke up only long enough to hear it, turn to Charles, and say, "Alice, get it, someone." She blacked out again.

If it was what she wanted. He sighed lightly, stood, and went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Charles. . .is Bella okay?" Alice's voice rang high and loud.

Charles froze. ". . .Who is this?"

"Alice Cullen. Edward's sister. I've been keeping track of Bella. I saw that she has, ummm. . ." She paused, thinking of the right word. "Tripped. Is she awake?"

"I don't suppose you've been keeping track of what she's been saying about you?" Charles asked, his tone a cross between curiosity and thinly disguised malice.

"No, I haven't," she said, trying to hide impatience. "What has she been saying, then?"

"She has been begging 'you' and 'Carlisle' and 'Emmett' to stop 'Edward' and 'Jasper' from fighting. I don't know what you and your family did to her before you left her here, but I think you'll forgive me for saying that you could have at least made the transition a _bit smoother_."

"Edward thought that this was the best way," she said almost sadly. "And we never did anything. You think we got into fights or hurt her? Edward loves her." She ended this defensively.

". . .She cut her hand on a piece of glass, collapsed screaming after shouting the name of that person who loves her so much that he isn't here, and as of now is unconscious."

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Nothing. We'll take it from here."

"Don't let her know that we spoke. Please."

"Of course." That he could agree with.

The phone went dead.

And Bella started to move. And instead of calling for any of the Cullens, "Charles" was the person she called for.

Charles hung up the phone and turned to her. He smiled. "Yes, Bella?"

"I'm so sorry. . .for all this." She tried to get up. "Who was that?" she asked, forgetting that she had even told him who it was.

He took her hand – the one that wasn't covered in dried blood – and he helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "Who was it? I don't know anyone that knows this number."

"It was just an acquaintance, nothing to be concerned about. And Bella, you don't need to apologize – I understand." He looked to the coven. "We all do." He looked back to her. "You're in pain, and you'll need time to heal."

"I'm fine, don't worry." She stumbled toward the stairs a little.

"Where are you going?" he asked, curious.

"I'm staying here, right?"

"Oh, I see." He walked with her, making sure she didn't hurt herself again.

She got up the stairs without injury, and walked around until she recognized _his_ room. Most of the stuff was there; just the CDs with the player and a few other things were gone. But all she hoped to find was the couch. When she saw it, she smiled a little. As she sat down, she turned to Charles. "Was that how newborn vampires live – fights?" She said the word with ease as always.

Charles looked to one of the walls – black, with gold cloth hanging from them, a stark contrast to the white permeating the rest of the house. More specifically, to the wall where more than a dozen rows of CDs had once been on display. He thought, wondering how best to explain.

"Is there something wrong?"

He looked back at her. "No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Curious." She sat there. "So, is this how some families of vampires act? You know, fighting?"

"Newborns are volatile by nature," he said. "Territorial. They are as sure that every other vampire in the world is out to destroy them as they are sure that they breathe air. So yes, they do often get into fights. But Jesus and Nadine weren't fighting because they felt threatened by one another. It's what we usually do when we're bored. We practice our combat skills."

"Oh," she said. If she had known that, she would not have done anything other than watch. "What can I do to repay you for all that you are doing for me?"

"I'm not doing this because I expect repayment. All I ask is your trust."

"I do trust you. What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. Would you like me to ask?"

"I think I'll get ready for bed, it's getting dark out," she said, smiling.

He smiled a little, amused. "It's sunrise."

"Oh. Well, crap." She yawned, and fell asleep leaning against him.

He looked sideways at her, smiling. He put an arm around her shoulders, and then stayed still.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours passed. Bella started to mutter something. As he listened closer, he heard her saying Edward's name, then his own. Then she started to struggle, screams starting.

He tightened his grip, trying to keep her still. "Wake up."

The screams got louder, and she struggled even more against what to her was a vice-like grip.

He shifted, turning to face her. He placed the back of his other hand on the side of her face, hoping the cold would give her a start.

It worked. With one last scream, she jumped, and her eyes flew open. She was gasping. But she calmed when she saw Charles.

He removed his hand and looked at her with concern; the coven relaxed when Bella stopped screaming.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, sorry about that. Can I ask you something?"

"Can I ask you why you're apologizing?"

"I forgot to tell you that I talk in my sleep. And the screaming probably didn't help anything."

"You certainly had us worried, but it's nothing you could control. What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Why are you doing all this? I mean, as long as you and your family are around me, you're all in danger. Why are you taking the risk?"

"What are we in danger from?"

"Laurent, Victoria, the Volturi, anyone else that is after me."

"First of all, we can easily take care of any individual vampire or pair of vampires that comes our way. Second, I doubt the Volturi are even aware of your existence at this moment. And third, if they found us, do you suppose that not having a human with knowledge of vampires around would help an abnormally large coven, in the north, with golden eyes?"

"You have a point. . .How big is this family? I'd like to meet them all officially, seeing as the first meeting was, umm. . .probably a bad start." She forced a small smile again.

He smiled. "I don't know, the newborns were very entertained."

"By my stupid attempts to get over there? Yeah, really funny."

"They were re-enacting it earlier, before Duncan told them to knock it off."

"So. . .how many are there, again? I count around five so far."

"Eleven, including myself."

She held back the amazement. _Eleven, wow,_ she thought. "Could I perhaps meet them?"

"You're not still tired?" She'd only been sleeping for three hours. . .

"No. I'll sleep later." The truth was, she just didn't want to have the dream again. So she put on her best smile and walked toward the door.

Charles followed her.

When she got downstairs, she saw what she thought was most if not all of the family there in the living room. She walked in and sat down on the floor.

Elizabeth stood from the sofa and offered her her seat.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. She was comfortable there.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Bella sat there and looked at Jesus, waiting for him to speak.

Jesus was looking away from her, not breathing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

Charles put a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine."

"Why won't he talk?"

"Because he isn't breathing. For your sake."

"Am I bleeding again?" she asked in alarm, looking at her arms and legs.

"No."

She got it suddenly. "Right, I forgot. Is he the youngest?"

She started to walk towards the front door, where she hoped her truck was. Along with her keys.

But her truck wasn't there. It was still in the driveway at her house.

She turned to Charles. "Is there any way you could help me get to my truck, or to the reservation?"

"You could ride on my back," Charles offered.

She thought about this for a moment, and then walked to the phone. She picked it up and started dialing Jacob's phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Charles asked.

"My friend Jacob Black. He lives there." Then the rings ended and someone picked up. "Hello, is Jake there? It's Bella."

"Jake, could you come and pick me up? I'm at the Cullens'." She paused as she listened to Jake. "Okay, see you in ten minutes." She hung up the phone.

"Jacob is coming to pick me up," Bella said to Charles.

"Is he bringing you home?" Charles asked.

"Yes. I'll be out of your hair for a while."

He chuckled. "Have fun."

He could hear the roar of a motorcycle coming up the driveway. Bella heard it a few seconds later. "That's Jake. I'll be back around 10," she said, giving him a quick hug and walking towards the door.

"You're riding a motorcycle without a helmet?"

"Ummm, well, yeah. Jake doesn't have any. Why?"

"Because it's dangerous. You could get hurt."

"Don't worry about it, Jacob would never let that happen."

The motorcycle engine cut off, and there was a knock on the door. Bella went over and got it.

And she and Jacob Black walked into the room where Charles and his family were.

"This is Jacob Black," she said to the room as a whole.

Jacob stood a little in front of Bella with an almost protective look.

"You must be the new vampire family in Forks," Jacob said to Charles.

"Actually, no. I'm only its leader."

"Well, don't worry about Bella, I'll take good care of her. I would never do anything like _he_ did to her, at least," he said with his arm around Bella, still protective.

"I'm sure you will." Charles watched him closely, not trusting him. He was going to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, looks like we'll be going now. Come on, Jake," she said, pulling him out of the room.

When they were gone, Janet turned to Charles. "Are you going to follow them?"

"It's either that, or I send Jessica. I'm not sure."

"I'll go with you if you want me to."

Charles nodded once. "If you wish."

"Let's go."

They followed until they met a line of three large wolves in their path.

Charles tried to move around them.

The one in the middle growled, ran into a bush, and walked out as a human.

Charles put an arm out in front of Janet, and watched him.

"I'm Sam Uley. And you are?"

"Charles Owens. And this is my friend, Janet."

"Your kind is not allowed in this land," he said with an air of leadership.

"I think we'd better listen to him, Charles," Janet said as one of the wolves started growling at them.

"We have no intention of hurting anyone," Charles said calmly.

"Even so, we do not allow your kind here. What are your reasons for being here if it's so important?"

"Do you think we should tell them?" Janet asked.

Charles nodded once.

"We are here for the human, Bella Swan. We help protect her," she said to Sam.

"And why should we trust bloodsuckers like you two?" Sam asked.

"Because we haven't given you reason not to?"

"If you cause any trouble, we will know," Sam said to them, all three disappearing.

"Come on, Charles, let's go find Bella," Janet said.

Charles climbed into a tree so they wouldn't be disturbed by any more wolves.

"Can you find Bella's scent?" Janet asked.

Charles sniffed the air around them.

Janet tensed. She could smell not Bella, but a scent of another vampire was around, and running towards the place where Bella might be. "Charles, do you smell that?"

He caught it and stiffened, then took off after it.

When they came to a clearing, Janet put out her arm to stop him. Below them were Bella and a vampire. "Wait, let's see if she knows him first."

Charles read the vampire's mind.

Laurent stood there, smiling at Bella. "Well, hello, Isabella. Remember me?" He started to circle her, his smile showing his teeth.

His thoughts were not friendly. They showed memories of a redhaired woman.

"He's threatening her," Charles said to Janet. "Let's go."

"Charles, I smell the wolves, hold on. If she is attacked before they get here, we'll go," she said, stopping him.

"Where are the Cullens and your beloved Edward? I thought that you were their pet."

"They're out on a hunt. They'll be back any moment now."

"Edward just left you?"

"He'll be back," she said, trying to ignore the lie in this statement. It stung to have his name shot at her like that.

Charles leapt from his perch and approached.

Laurent looked toward the direction of the noise. He passed it off as an animal. He walked right up to Bella, and put his hands on either side of her face. "Be happy I found you, and not Victoria. She would drag this out a lot longer. I'll be quick, I promise you that much."

Just then, she closed her eyes, bracing for a swift death.

The wolves came out of the woods and attacked the vampire.

Charles stopped and watched.

The wolves and vampire disappeared into the woods, leaving Bella on the grass gasping.

When the wolves had gone, Charles ran to her.

She looked up at him. "Charles!" she gasped. She sat up and flung her arms around him. She started to cry. She clung to him with all her strength.

"It's alright, Bella, you're safe now."

"The poor dear. How did she even get here? Jacob was supposed to keep track of her," Janet said.

"Yes, where is Jacob?"

"I don't know," Bella said, almost yelling. "He got mad at me. I said something, I don't know what. But he went running into the woods. He didn't come back, so I thought I should go and try to find him. And Laurent found me."

"If I ever see him again, I'll kill him. Let's go home."

"Laurent? Please not Jake," Bella said quietly.

Janet picked Bella up and carried her home. When she got there, she cradled her in her arms, like she would her own daughter.

Charles watched.

"How did you find us?" Bella asked.

"We tracked your scent at first, then that of the nomad who was about to kill you."

She sat there for a minute. "The wolves, what about them? We have to go help them."

"If they can't kill one vampire between the three of them. . .well, let's just say our family's going to have a field day."

"There's more. There's six now. Even so, one of them will get killed. We have to go back." She sat there in complete panic. She struggled her way out of Janet's arms. "Jacob's out there. I know it, I have a feeling he's in the middle of the fight. We have to go back now."

Charles sighed. "Janet, you will stay here with her. Don't let her out of your sight. I'll take the others and see if there's anything that can be done."

"No, I want to come with you. Jacob is my friend. He. . ." she said, trailing off at the look on Charles's face.

"I'm not putting you in the middle of a fight between a vampire and a pack of giant wolves. You're staying here, where you're safe."

Bella started to walk towards the door. "I'm coming, you're not stopping me." This family had no idea that she also had a motorcycle. She went running to the garage and kicked the bike to life.

Charles picked her up off it, and placed her on the floor.

She made another break for it. But as she got on it again, a tall figure appeared in the doorway.

Levi stood in the doorway, blocking it.

But someone was talking to him.

"Move out of my way, bloodsucker," he said.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled.

She ran off the bike, tripping over it in her haste to get over to Jacob.

She finally got over there, as Jacob pushed by Levi and picked Bella up in a hug.

Charles growled.

When Bella was not looking at Jacob, he growled back.

"Jacob, what happened to you? You ran into the forest and never came out," Bella asked.

"Embry called me when you were talking to Billy. That's who called. He said that he would need me in a moment's notice, and the sign was given, so I had to go to him. I'm sorry, Bella, forgive me," he begged.

But his thoughts told me a whole other story. When he got mad at Bella, he went into the forest and changed into a wolf. Then they had caught her and the vampire's scent and went running. They had killed the vampire.

Charles moved closer, having a strong urge to rip her away from him.

"Jacob, never scare me like that again!" she said, hitting him lightly.

"Hey, that hurt, Bells'," he joked.

Bella knew he was joking, so she gave him a hug and said, "Race you to the 'Rez." Again, she went for her motorcycle.

Charles grabbed her arm, restraining her.

"What?" she asked, her smile vanishing.

"I can't protect you there, and he obviously can't either."

"I can take care of myself!" she yelled. She knew that she would feel bad about it later, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Like you took care of yourself with the nomad?"

She kicked the motorcycle to life, revving it threateningly.

"Bella," said a voice, and she saw Edward. "Bella, listen to him."

She saw Edward.

She stopped revving it and put one foot on the ground.

But as she did, he disappeared. She put it back up, and revved it louder.

"Bella, please," Charles said.

But she wasn't listening. She wanted to see Edward again. Forgetting that it had rained, she flew out of the garage's open door and went zooming down the long driveway. When she was almost gone, she hit a large puddle of water wrong and went flying. The bike fell on top of her.

Charles went running to her.

Somehow, she was able to push the bike off of herself and get back on, determined to get to Jacob's.

Charles sighed and turned around, walking back to the house. He would let her do what she would.

Hours passed, and it was around eleven at night by the time a car came pulling up, and Bella's yelling could be heard from it. "Jacob Black, how dare you," she screamed.

Charles and a few of the others came out onto the front porch.

She was holding her hand in the other. Amazingly, there were only bruises from the motorcycle.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'll help you get inside," Jacob said to her.

Charles opened her door. "That won't be necessary."

She jumped and turned to face him. At the same time, Jacob got in front of her, protective. "I can help her."

Charles moved him aside, and helped her out of the car.

Jacob was suddenly right behind Charles. "Get away from her, leech."

"What happened?" Charles asked Bella, ignoring him.

"He kissed me," she said, teeth clenched. "And I punched him." She let out a little pride in saying that she had done so.

"I'm proud," Charles said, smiling. He put an arm around her shoulders, and began to lead her toward the house.

Jacob walked purposely toward Charles and grabbed him by the arm. "Let go of her."

Charles turned swiftly to face him and snarled.

Bella got in the middle of them. "Stop it, both of you." Jacob ignored her. "You looking for a fight?"

Charles looked down at her.

"You can't fight, one of you will get hurt," she said

"Bella, this is going to be easy," Jacob told her. He growled at Charles. He was backing up a little to get ready to shift into a wolf.

The coven came rushing to Charles's side, preparing to fight him.

"Jacob!" she cried. "Charles, please don't do this!"

"Leeches like them are dangerous, Bella. Come with me to the rez, we can take better care of you there."

They were set, watching his every move closely. When he struck, every single one of them would be on him; he would be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Don't hurt him, please," she said, protecting Jacob. "Jake, calm down. Charles, don't, please."

"We won't attack unless he does," Charles told her calmly.

"Jacob! Get out of here, you'll be killed," she begged him.

"Only if you come with me."

"No, I'm staying here," she told him.

All of the sudden, Jacob was a large russet wolf. He lunged at Bella and knocked her to the ground.

Before the coven could do anything, the wolf had disappeared into the trees.

"Jacob," Bella said quietly, crying. She was looking at the place he had disappeared.

Charles knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Jacob," she said again. "Come back."

She looked up at Charles. "At least nothing happened."

"Except for him attacking you, you mean?"

"I'm fine, it's him I was worried about."

"I still don't like it. . .Come on, let's get you inside."

She walked inside with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't trust him," Janet said on the way in, too quiet for Bella to hear.

"No one among us would disagree with you," Charles replied.

Bella sat on the couch, legs and arms wrapped around her again. Her face fell into a depressed state. Her eyes were searching and lost, as she looked down at her knees.

"Are you alright, milady?" Charles asked her, looking down at her from behind the couch.

"Fine," she said, her voice cracking. She hid her face from him. "I'm just tired."

"Then go ahead and rest."

She fell asleep on the couch.

Janet looked at her in concern. "Are you sure she's alright? Her face, and the way her eyes look, it almost scares me," she said.

Charles frowned, looking at her. "She's still mourning them, I think. She needs time."

"Jacob is not helping anything. He just seems to be making it worse." At his name, Bella started to say it. Then Edward, Charles, Janet. Seconds later, the scream started in her throat.

Charles quickly shook her awake.

She jumped, reflexively grabbing his wrist. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes lost and searching as she looked into his. She let go, and curled into a tight ball again, face folding in with it.

He rubbed her back gently.

She looked up at him. Tears were starting to fall again. "Where is he?" She had gone back to the state Charles found her in. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. If I could tell you, believe me, I would, but I can't."

"You know. Alice told you. You've been talking to her." She was dazed, not able to control her speech. Her mind knew. "Alice, I want to talk to her."

"I have not been talking to Alice."

"Alice is calling," she said, starting toward the phone. Just as she got to it, it started to ring.

Charles answered the phone instead. "Hello?"

"Don't let her hear this," Alice said in a soft voice. She sounded almost sad that she could not talk to Bella.

"Bella, come with me upstairs," Janet said, taking her up.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "She disappeared."

"I don't know what you mean, she's here with us."

"When she left you. Where did she go? She left the house once, right? Did she get hurt from Laurent?"

Charles sighed irately. "Where are you?"

"Alaska. . .why?"

"Then how could you possibly know that she left the house?"

"Visions. You can read minds, right? And I think your friend Jesus can do something," she inquired.

Charles glanced back at Jesus, and then looked forward again. "He can drive someone to insanity in a matter of minutes," he said somewhat darkly. "So you see the future, hm? That's interesting."

"Thanks, but Bella disappeared when she left the house. Where did she go?"

"How did you know his name?"

"When you all crossed her path, I knew all about you. Well, mostly just about the important things. Where did she go?" Alice said, persisting.

"I thought I was the mind-reader. How are our names a part of our future?"

"She knows them, right? If she knows them, then I do. Was she with Black?"

"That makes absolutely no sense. She's been hanging out with a wolf named Jacob. . .and he's been causing a lot of trouble around here."

"I can't see past the mutts." She started to talk to herself.

Charles hung up and walked away from the phone.

There was the sound of steps coming down. Bella and Janet were walking down.

Bella's eyes were lost again, and she was muttering under her breath.

"Bella, Bella dear, come back," Janet said, trying to stop her.

Bella was walking towards the door.

Charles came to stand in front of her. "Bella, where are you going?"

"Charlie," she said. Then she changed her mind. "Outside for a walk. Air, I'd like some air."

"Alright then, I'll accompany you."

"Alone, please. I want to be alone to think."

"I won't say a word, you won't even know I'm there."

"No," she said. She would always be aware that he was there. "I'm not going anywhere. The wolf pack is not allowed to cross the line unless they are with me. Please, alone."

Charles sighed, then gestured for her to go.

"Thanks," she said, forcing a small smile. Hours passed, and she sat there motionless until ten at night, when she walked in.

Elizabeth wrapped a blanket around her shoulders when she walked in, figuring she must be cold.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks," she said to the room.

She went to her room and did not come down for days.

Donna knocked on her door.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella opened it. She was skinnier from not eating. Her hair was a mess, and she didn't even look like herself. "Yes?"

Donna offered her a plate of food. "We're worried about you. You haven't eaten anything in almost a week. Here."

"I'm not hungry. Don't worry, I'm fine." She took it anyway, and put it on the side table. "Thank you."

"I don't buy it," Donna said, looking at her somewhat sternly.

"I'm fine, please. Don't worry."

"Do I have to bring Charles up here?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because most humans are hungry after they haven't eaten for one day, much less five."

She just looked at her, seeming to look for something. She walked into her room and sat in a chair, facing the window.

"You need to eat, dear."

She got up and followed her down the steps. She stopped at the bottom for reactions. She was half-expecting the Cullens, but was happy to see them in the living room.

Donna watched her in case she tripped, weak from hunger.

She walked over to sit across from Charles. She stared at her knees.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up. "Fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Bella, you really need to eat something."

"I'll be okay. Not hungry right now. How about a fun game of sparring?" She smiled.

"Not until you eat."

"Fine." She grabbed the plate and ate in five minutes.

As she looked around the room, she burst out laughing. She was thinking about what would happen if Emmett fought anyone here.

"Much better." Charles smiled.

"Now, how about sparring? I want to join in this time."

"You know that's not possible. . ."

She did her best to imitate Emmett. She jumped right at Charles.

He pinned her to the sofa, growling.

She was concentrating hard. Her face half-between a smile and trying to imitate showing her teeth. She kicked her legs toward the side and put them on top of his back, maneuvering fast.

Charles wasn't sure what to do now. She was far too fragile to spar with her as he would one of his coven.

She slid her hands out of his slackened grip, and was on top of him. "Come on, or else I'll win." She laughed.

Charles did not move. He knew what his next move would have been, but it would crush her.

She slid off, laughing. "That was fun."

Charles smiled a little, looking somewhat apologetic.

"What?" she asked, recognizing the look. "What is there to be sorry for?"

"That I can't spar with you like I can the others."

"I know. Someday, we can spar like that, and I will beat you."

"Really? You plan to become one of us?"

"I'd like to, and join the family if it's alright with everyone." She looked around.

"We would be delighted to welcome you into our family. The more the merrier."

She smiled. "Great, I'm looking forward to it. . ." She paused, thinking about what she was going to say next. "Can I ask something about you?"

"Anything."

"How come you had to become a vampire? What happened? Who bit you?"

"I didn't have to become a vampire. I chose to."

"Why?"

"Well. . .why do you choose to?"

"Well. . ." She thought about her want to find Edward. "At first, it was to be with him forever. Now, I want to be with your family and you. It seems nice."

"What attracted me was the promise of immortality, the promise that I wouldn't be defenseless anymore. And I would be able to give others the opportunity to experience this life's blessings."

"Did you transform all of your family?" she said, remembering Carlisle had done almost the same thing.

Charles nodded. "Every one of them."

She looked around the room, amazed. "They came to you? Or what happened?" She didn't know if she should go up to Elizabeth or Janet and ask them herself. She hoped she was not being rude.

"Why would they come to me? It's not as if I can advertise the fact that I'm a vampire," Charles said, amused.

"What happened? Should I ask them?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow. That was nice of you to do all that."

"I felt it was my duty. If this was what they wanted, who was I to deny them?"

She got up, wanting to have some more fun. "Want to go for a hike?" she asked.

"All of us, or would you prefer it be only you and I?"

"You and me, if you don't mind. But I'm not going to stop everyone from coming if they want."

Charles looked to them, and then went to the front door, opening it for her.

"Thanks," she said, walking out.

On the way out, Charles could hear some of the females laughing a little.

Charles looked to them, raising an eyebrow.

They fell silent as he looked at them.

Bella was walking toward the edge of the forest with a purposeful stride.

She started to follow an old path, but she knew it well enough to know where it was. Her own scent was through it, and she knew Charles would be able to tell if she was going the wrong way.

Charles wondered if she knew she was retracing her scent's path.

After about a half hour, they came out to a clearing.

As they went in, Charles found it was a meadow.

Bella looked around, smiling. She was glad she found it. The path was easy to follow because there were so many broken branches and marks she knew.

Charles listened to the wind, the animals fleeing the area. He smiled when he saw that she was happy to be here.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, sitting in the grass. "It's nice in the sun. There's a little, but what do you expect from Forks? I still like it."

Charles sat down next to her, then lie down, staring at the sky. "It looks beautiful. It's quiet, relaxing. . ."

She lay next to him. "I'm glad I still remember the path."

"How _did_ you remember how to get here?"

"The path I marked by breaking limbs, they dangle from the trees. And then a bit of scent, tiny strands of hair. They reflect in the sun if it's bright enough," she explained.

"Scent?" he repeated.

"For one of them, if they needed to find me fast," she told him. She hoped he would not smell _his_ scent here.

Charles didn't smell Edward's scent. It had long since been washed away by rain, blown away by wind. The only scents he smelled here were hers, his own, and some wildlife that had passed through. "That's pretty clever of you."

"Thanks." She paused, not knowing what to say. She waited for him to strike conversation first for a change.

"What do you usually do in your free time, aside from hiking?"

"Reading. My books are at Charlie's, though. Work at the hiking shop." She thought back, to when she and Edward would spend time together. "Other than that, me and Edward would be together." At his name, she curled up again, gasping.

"Bella?" He turned onto his side, facing her.

She was trying to hold back tears. She remembered coming here with Edward. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"He took me here when I first found out about vampires." She was calming down already, breathing becoming normal. But her heart pounded fast.

Charles looked at her sympathetically, and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

When everything was back to normal, she smiled at him. Her eyes did not show the lost look anymore. They looked at everything with an almost true happiness.

"I'm glad you found me that night. Everything would be a lot harder to get used to without you and your family's help," she said.

"I'm glad I found you, as well."

She smiled at him, and started laughing. "You know, you never told me who bit you, and how you found out about vampires."

He smiled a little, amused. "You really want to know?"

"Why not? I'll tell you how I found out. The whole story."

"That might not be wise. . ."

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell me, won't you be discussing him along the way?"

"Right." She thought about it. She wished she could just forget about him. "I wish I could just forget about him." She was almost desperate to forget now.

"That's possible."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"It's possible for you to forget about him. Human memories become increasingly vague after transformation, if the newborn doesn't dwell on them. Until eventually, they will vanish altogether."

She sat there and thought.

She was unsure. She wanted to become a part of the family. She was unsure if she was ready.

"That's what I heard before. It just never crossed my mind."

Charles smiled.

She smiled back and laughed again. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Come on, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's hard to describe. . ."

"What is? Being a vampire?"

"Well, that too. . ."

"Fine, if you won't tell me," she said, turning away from him, crossing her arms.

She was trying to see his reaction to different things she did.

He moved to her other side, to see her face. "I'm just. . .glad to be able to help, to put it simply."

She hid her face, hoping he would not notice she was laughing again. She turned again.

He chuckled and followed her.

She put her head up. She looked at him with wondering eyes, searching for something in his. When she found it, she smiled.

"I was raised by vampires. My father, and two others that I became good friends with named Robert and Katherine. They very well may have saved my life."

"How?" she asked.

"My father was still a very young vampire when I was born. Less than a year old. And he was the only family I had. He'd planned to leave me on someone's doorstep and run away so he wouldn't accidentally kill me like he did my mother. And then they came along, and volunteered to help him, to keep me safe from him."

"They did save you. And I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's fine."

"What do you want to do now?" she asked him.

"That's up to you."

She walked toward the edge of the meadow, where the grass was tallest, and disappeared from view.

Charles stood and followed her.

But when he got to the grass, she wasn't there.

"Bella?" he called.

She was right behind him when she said, "Here."

He swiftly turned to face her. "There you are. You had me worried for a second."

"Sorry, I wanted to see if I could be quiet enough." She smiled.

"I would have heard you eventually."

"I know. I'm going to be working on that. Jasper said that I should work on it." She resisted reacting to that. She just put her arms around herself as a sort of shield.

Charles wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, she had one of her fits. She started to struggle, bursting out in cries. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Edward's gone!"

Charles abruptly let go. "I apologize. . ."

She fell to the ground. "Why did they have to leave? Did he really think that this life was better? Safer!" She let out a scream of frustration at them.

He watched, not sure what to say.

She yelled out, shaking. After ten minutes, she stopped yelling, and curled into a ball, crying. She knew that she had scared him, or done something.

"I'm sorry," she said behind the sobs.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do." She wanted to explain herself, but found herself not able to.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I was stronger, if I could forget. If I had never met them," she said, unable to come up with much.

"None of those things are your fault." He knelt down beside her. "It's fate, human nature. . .that's all."

"I hate being a human." But she knew it was what Edward wanted. "I wish I could forget. I thought humans were supposed to forget things easily."

"Some things take years to forget, even decades."

She put her arms around him. "I'm glad you're here," she said, shaking still.

He cautiously put his arms around her again. "I'm never going to leave you, I promise."

"I trust you. I always have."

"When would you like me to change you?"

She looked up at him in shock again. She was not expecting this to come up again.

"I. . .I. . ." She thought. She was never going to see them again. "In a few months, sometime in February or March. How about that?"

"That's fine."

She smiled. She was so happy, she knocked him over in a hug.

He laughed.

She looked down at him. "Well, I know how to pin you now."

Charles smirked. "But that's as far as you'll get."

"I know, but still, it works. I mean, I can't do anything like the rest of the family. Or the wolves."

"As far as I've gathered, the wolves have nothing but brute strength."

"I disagree. The way they worked when they were fighting, I think they knew what they were doing. Like they have everything mapped out, or maybe have some type of link. I don't know, but I still disagree," she said, thinking.

"But aside from their strength, what other ability do they possess? Even humans are capable of intelligence."

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Jake. I'll do it next time I see him," she said, plucking at one of the flowers.

Charles said nothing.

"Do you mind if I visit him tomorrow?"

"If I say yes, will you do it anyway?"

"Maybe, depends on what happens."

"What do you mean, 'what happens'?"

"Maybe, I could call him too and ask."

"Ask him what? I'm not following. . ."

"About the wolves. I mean, now you have me wondering. Can they do something? I'd like to find out."

"You could always forget I asked. . ." Charles suggested, knowing she wouldn't agree.

"I guess. . ." She paused, looking at him. She would bring it up later, or the next time she saw Jacob, she would ask. "Is Laurent dead? Do you know?"

Charles nodded once.

"That's good."


	9. Chapter 9

All of a sudden, her cell started to ring in her pocket.

She pulled it out. "Hello?"

She paused.

"We're on our way," they said, and hung up.

She looked at the phone, confused.

"Who was that?" Charles asked her.

"That was. . .Jacob," she lied, unsure herself.

Charles thought for a moment, and then stood and led her back down the trail toward the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused at the sudden move.

"I'm asking for our family's help. Even if it turns out that they aren't necessary, I would prefer that they be there to protect you, just in case."

"Who was it? You know them?"

"If it is Jacob, he could be bringing the entire pack," Charles said, "and I can't take all six of them alone."

"Let me talk to Jacob."

"You can talk to him, as long as both of you remain in our sights at all times."

"I have to go to the reservation to talk to him. I have to go alone. I'll be fast."

Charles looked at her sternly.

She started walking to get her motorcycle started.

"I can take care of myself," she told him quietly.

"Fine. Don't blame me if anything happens." Charles continued walking to the house.

"Don't worry." She disappeared, and came out, zooming away from the house.

Nevertheless, though he tried to convince himself that this was her problem, he did worry.

Janet came out to meet Charles. "Where is she going?"

"In all likelihood, to get herself killed," Charles replied.

"Charles?" she said in shock. "How could you even say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"What happened?"

"We were spending time in this meadow she found, a few miles west of here. After a while, someone called her and said, 'We're on our way', and then they hung up. She doesn't know who it was. We both presume that it was Jacob. And now she's off to the reservation to talk to him, alone, after I advised her not to. She can take care of herself, as she's proven so often before."

"Oh dear. She'll be back soon. Come inside, and you can tell us what happened at the meadow," Janet said, patting his shoulder.

"If Jacob's bringing the pack, we need to be ready," Charles said as he led her back inside.

"Okay," she said, rushing upstairs to get Donna, Elizabeth, and Jessica.

Charles entered the living room and waited on the sofa, trying to find the wolves' thoughts.

None came. Around six hours later, Bella came walking in the door, perfectly fine.

"What happened?" Charles asked, looking over at her.

"It was the youngest wolf trying to see what would happen if he said that. He got beat up by Paul and yelled at by Sam," she explained.

"Are you finished lying to me?" Charles asked casually.

"They are not trying to attack you. They tried to force me to stay, they think you'll kill me. But I convinced them that you would never do that."

He knew that much was the truth. "If it wasn't Jacob, then who was it?"

"Sam. He's the leader. You know, there are about eight of them now."

"Which means that we will be leaving the area very soon." He spoke not only to her when he said that, but to everyone. "And honestly, Bella, you have no idea who called you?"

"You're. . .leaving?" she said, heart slowing.

"We're leaving Forks. You're more than welcome to come with us," he assured her.

"When?" she asked.

"Maybe a week. It depends on how long their tolerance lasts."

"Where would we go?"

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"I. . .don't know."

She thought about it. Forks was her home. She would have to convince the pack that they were like the Cullens. She was planning what she was going to say to them in her head.

"Well, be sure to give it some thought."

"Okay." She walked up to her room to think. She had subconsciously taken him by the hand, and was attempting to take him with her, unaware of what she was doing.

Charles allowed her to lead him upstairs.

When they got into the room, she let go and paced. And eventually sat down on the bed, forgetting that he was there. She turned. "Oh, what are you. . .? Oh, right, sorry."

Charles looked at her, confused.

"Did I drag you here?"

Now he looked even more confused. "You mean to say you don't remember?"

"Yes," she said, blushing.

He smiled. "Then no, I just decided to stalk you for a while."

"Okay, so now what?"

"What did you come up here to do? Or do you not remember that either?"

"To think. I might have even wanted to talk."

"Then let's talk."

"I think you have something to say. The look in your eyes."

". . .Are you usually so distracted?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Forgetting that you brought me here. Why you wanted to come here in the first place."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." She shrugged.

"Tell me."

"About the pack. I don't want anyone to fight."

"I would also wish to avoid that outcome, if at all possible."

"The Cullens made a treaty with the wolves, maybe it could work out."

"Even if it did work out, that would still be dangerous."

"I have to make it work," she said, looking at him in confusion. In her eyes was a plea for peace.

Charles frowned. "I'm afraid you don't understand. There is a law which forbids a vampire to form an alliance with. . . .with a werewolf. The Volturi see it as treason to the race, I suppose, and even if I could manage to convince them that we weren't a threat, they could still hold that against us."

"The pack. . .they're not werewolves. Sam told me that. There is a difference," she said, looking at him, wondering how he could have not noticed the difference himself.

"They're as good as, and the Volturi will see no difference."

"They are shapeshifters. And the Volturi will, they have to. I mean, you can tell them things before they do anything."

"You can tell them anything you want to. But once their mind is made up, nothing can change it."

She suddenly got up and walked right out of the room, towards one that Charles had never looked into before. But Bella knew what was inside. She hoped everything was still there.

Charles turned and followed her.

She opened a door that led into an office. Most of the paintings were gone, all but one – Carlisle and the Volturi. She found a book sitting on the desk: "Legends of the Vampire World"

Charles took one glance at it, and then looked away.

She looked up from the page she was reading. "Is something wrong?"

He smoothed out his expression. "No. Nothing."

"This book has only one true story about vampires, and it's about the Volturi. Aro, he can read a person's every thought with one touch, right?"

"That's correct. . .every thought they've ever had. . ."

"So, if he saw about the pack, for what they truly were, then what could they do? It says nothing in the laws about shapeshifters."

"I don't know," Charles said, shaking his head slightly, not looking at her. "The only thing I know is that the Volturi never listen to reason."

"Well, still, I'm not letting a fight happen. Not when I can do something about it."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Talk to the pack, and if that doesn't work, then our earlier plans will come sooner," she said, flipping through the pages.

"If they keep you there this time?"

"They can't, they wouldn't. They are above that sort of behavior."

"Of course," Charles said, not believing her.

She put down the book and looked at him. "I just don't want a fight. Someone is going to get hurt, or killed."

And if that someone was a wolf who attacked a member of his family, then they would fully deserve it.

"I'm going to stop this," she said firmly, and without a doubt.

Charles didn't know what to say.

"It's getting late," she said, looking out a window. "I think I should get ready for bed now."

Charles's expression softened, and he moved to leave the room. "Goodnight."

"If anything happens, wake me up, I don't want to miss anything important," she said, smiling and hugging him. "Goodnight."

He smiled and hugged her back. "I will, then." He went downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Janet looked up at him. The females were all huddled in a small group, with the exception of Duncan sitting next to Janet.

He looked at them, then glanced over to the males. He took a seat on the couch and waited for the night to pass.

Duncan came over to him and sat. After a good six hours, he stiffened and looked at the ceiling. "You hear that?"

Charles looked up and listened closely, as did the others.

Bella's now-loud screaming could be heard, along with pounding.

Charles raced upstairs to her.

When he got in, he saw her in the bed, struggling with an unseen force. Screaming as if she was being tortured.

Charles looked at her sadly and sighed. How long were these nightmares going to go on? He approached and put a hand on her arm. "Bella."

Her eyes flew open, panic all across her face. "Did something happen? An attack?" she asked quickly, trying to get up fast and getting dizzy.

Charles gently urged her to lie back down. "Nothing happened. You were screaming again, that's all."

"Oh, sorry," she said, her voice shaking.

"Shh. It's alright."

"No, it's not fair to you and your family. Every night, screaming as if someone was trying to kill me again," she said, shaking her head.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What is it, exactly, that you dream about. . .?"

"It changes sometimes. At first, it was that night you found me. Before you did, anyway. Then to you, Jacob, and him fighting. And tonight, you. . .and Jacob fighting. But mostly the first one," she explained.

"I see. . ." He looked away.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Everything's fine," he said, looking back at her. "Don't worry."

"What have you been doing when I was asleep?" she asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up," Charles answered with a bit of a smile.

"Oh. . .So, what's today's plans?" she asked him, hoping he had an idea. She was completely out of them.

Charles wished he had a plan.

"Want to go for another hike?"

"Anything you want."

"Let me get into something else, and we'll go," she said, going for the bathroom. When she came out, she walked to his side, smiling up at him.

He wanted to say something about it only being five in the morning, but at her smile, he bit his tongue and smiled also. "Where are we headed today?"

"Meadow. Or a new clearing that the whole family can visit when they get bored. But I'll show you it first if you want to go there first," she said.

"Why wouldn't I want to share it with them?"

"Well, I think it might not be big enough," she said, trying to picture how big the area was.

"For twelve people?"

"Well, I'll show you it," she said, walking out the door toward the woods again.

Charles followed, chuckling quietly. He looked forward to seeing this.

She led him to a clearing that looked like a baseball field, but three times bigger. "What do you think? Is anyone in the family really fast or athletic? More than normal, I mean."

"Levi is a natural fighter," Charles said, surveying the area. "I'm not sure if that counts."

"I think it might work. Well, it's here if any of the family want to play a game."

"Like what, for example?"

"Well, it's perfect for baseball. . .What do you think?" she said, hiding a smile.

"That sounds interesting," he said, looking down at her.

She let her hair fall in front of her face, still hiding the smile.

Charles moved her hair behind her.

She smiled up at him. She was about to tell him something, but she had forgotten when she looked at him. Her thoughts went foggy, and she could not pull her eyes away from his.

"May I ask why you're staring at me?"

"No reason," she said, looking down at the grass.

Charles frowned and studied her.

She looked back up at him, blushing as he looked at her.

He ran a finger across her cheek, following the trail of blood rising to the surface.

She froze, automatically looking up at him, words still unable to form.

Noticing her discomfort, he let his hand fall back to his side.

For an unknown reason, she hugged him. "Thank you for. . .for everything."

He looked down at her, confused why she was thanking him yet again. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome."

She was crying, but did not know it. "I'm probably really confusing, and screaming in the middle of the night, having instances when I'm not even connected to reality. How can you stand it?"

"You don't live this long as a vampire, managing newborn after newborn, without acquiring a great deal of patience," Charles told her. "I'm confident that one day, things will be different."

"I hope so," she said, letting her hair hide her face again. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Charles moved her hair back again. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Move your hair in front of your face like that."

"I don't know. It just happens."

He was skeptical, but didn't press it.

"You choose something for us to do now," she said.

Charles thought, and then asked, "Do you think you would be alright on your own for an hour?"

"Yes, why?"

"We have to do something."

"What?"

". . .It's probably for the best that I don't tell you." He turned and started walking back the way they'd come.

"Fine, I'll go talk to the pack, unless you think I'll get torn to shreds." She laughed a little.

"Bella. . .please, stay at the house. We won't be long."

"Fine," she said, smiling. "I'll sit in the house and watch the game like my dad."

Charles smiled a little. "If that's what you want."

"You go, I'll stay. Promise."

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

When they got home, she sat on the couch, looking up, watching them, waiting to see what would happen next.

Numerous bags were set in a corner of the room, but they remained carrying baseball equipment. Charles motioned for her to come with them now.

She got up and walked with them, smiling. "Baseball. Well, this will be fun."

They walked through the forest toward the enormous clearing.

Janet smiled up at Charles. "Was this the place you two went today?"

"It is," Charles said with a hint of amusement. "This is the place she thought might not be large enough to accommodate all of us."

Jesus laughed. "You could fit, like, thirty of us in here."

"Well, I didn't know that," Bella said defensively.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Levi said.

"Yeah, I was fine until James and his coven came," she said, smiling at him.

Levi looked absolutely bewildered now.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering if she said the wrong thing.

"Who the hell is James?"

She held out her hand to him, to look at the scar from the bite. "He's dead now. He was a nomad like Laurent, and his mate was Victoria. She's still alive. She's after me now, because the Cullens killed James."

". . .Laurent?"

"The wolves killed him. Victoria is the only one left."

"Is she hot?"

Bella looked at him, incredulous. "She had a mate, and. . .wait, what am I saying?"

"Yeah. She _had_ a mate. So what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe after she kills me, you can talk to her."

"Will do."

"Levi," Janet said to him, "we're not going to let her get killed by this Victoria."

Levi looked at her, as if he couldn't believe she thought he was serious.

"Were here," Bella said from in-between the two. "What are the teams?"

They looked to one another.

"How about Duncan, Janet, Levi, Elizabeth, Jessica, and me on one team, and Charles, Samuel, Donna, Nadine, Jack, and Jesus on the other?"

"You?" Jesus said, incredulous.

"What? I could try, unless it's too dangerous," she said.

"It would be very dangerous," Charles told her.

"Then it won't be even teams. And I think I could try. What could happen?"

"Do you want me to tell her?" Jesus asked Charles eagerly.

"Sure, if you think it won't scare her," he said, watching Bella carefully.

"And if it does?"

"Well, I don't think it will. If she hasn't been scared by any of our kind, then I think she can handle it," he said.

Bella's face was full of curiosity.

Jesus looked back to Bella. "Well, your skull could get crushed in if the ball hits you in the face. If the ball hits you anywhere else, who knows? It could break bones, ribs. . .all kinds of fun stuff!"

"Oh, fine, I'll watch," she said, walking to where she was last time. She sat down and waited for the game to start.

"I thought so. . ." Jesus said, walking out onto the field.

Janet walked to the pitcher's mound. "Everybody ready?"

"Who's up to bat first?" Duncan asked.

"I will," Donna said, stepping up.

Duncan gestured for her to go ahead, and joined the rest of the team on the sidelines.

Janet pitched the ball, and Donna hit it fast into the woods.

"Levi, catch it!" she yelled to him.

After three outs, they switched. Janet turned to Charles. "You ready to lose for once?"

Jesus went to the pitcher's mound.

"What are you talking about?" Charles said, smiling. "You're going to let me win, aren't you?"

"Charles, you've lost your mind already, haven't you? Wait, didn't that already happen?" she said, smiling.

Charles smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, can't we just beat you without the side conversations?" Levi said to them.

"But it's true. Don't leaders lose their minds soon after their coven becomes over three?" Janet smirked.

"Where are you getting those statistics?" Charles asked.

"The proof is right in front of me," she said, the rest of the team smiling. Janet knew that it was a joke, and hoped Charles knew too, because if not, it could be bad.

Charles smiled and shook his head, waiting for the game to continue.

Jesus pitched to Donna, who made a single, but by the end of the second round, it was 6-6.

"How come we didn't find this sooner?" Nadine asked.

"The insane are sometimes gifted at hiding their insanity," Charles replied.

"What?" Bella asked, confused, before anyone else could say anything.

"I found your brain, Charles," Duncan said, holding up thin air.

"Where did you find it?" Charles asked

He clapped his hands at Janet. She threw the ball to him.

"Here it is, we've been using it for a ball. Here," he said, handing it to Charles.

Charles threw the ball at Duncan's head.

He ducked, and the ball flew right past Bella's head, an inch from her ear.

"I am so sorry, Bella," Charles said sincerely. "Wait. . .what am I apologizing for? Duncan, apologize to Bella."

She was laughing. "I'm fine," she said as she looked at Jesus. "Guess you were right, I will get my head smashed open. Victoria won't be able to do anything then."

"Can't scare her. James and the bite, Laurent, the wolves, now almost getting her head smashed open. I like her," Jesus said, laughing.

Levi joined in.

"What do you say, Charles?" Jesus asked him.

Charles glared at Duncan.

"What?" he asked.

"Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He put his head down.

"I'm fine, Charles. And what do you say?" she asked, repeating Jesus.

"What do I say about what?"

"'Can't scare her. James and the bite, Laurent, the wolves, now almost getting her head smashed open. I like her'," she said, quoting Jesus.

"I don't think he should be taking it so lightly. You were almost killed."

"I'm fine, that's happened to me more than once. I'm getting used to it. Maybe the first time wasn't a joke at that point, but it's just a memory now, it's fine."

"I'm not okay with it."

"What's wrong?" she said, walking over to him.

"Nothing," Charles assured her.

"He's right. It takes a lot nowadays to scare me," she said, smiling at him again.

He frowned a little, but didn't say anything.

She looked at her watch. "Mind if I go home and cook myself dinner?"

"I'll escort you," Charles said.

"Okay," she said, walking back toward the house. "What is there to put together, I wonder?"


	12. Chapter 12

"If there's anything you need, I can go and get it for you."

"I'll use what we have," she said, walking in the door right to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." She started to make a sandwich. "You find your brain yet?" she asked, laughing.

"Yes. I threw it at Duncan's head."

"Hope you get it back," she said, sitting at the table.

Charles smiled.

"The family sure likes to trash-talk."

"What family doesn't?"

"What would you like to do now? It's your turn."

"Would you like to return to the baseball game?"

"If you'd like to."

He offered her his hand.

She took it, smiling up at him.

He smiled, and helped her up, then led her outside.

"Wonder who's winning now?"

"My team, of course," Charles said confidently.

"Of course. What would you do if I decided to climb this tree?" she asked him, pointing up a tall one.

"I would be there to catch you if you fell."

She started to climb the first branch and sat down on it. She smiled down at him. "Well, at least I can do something without hurting myself," she said.

Charles climbed to sit with her.

"This is fun. I like being off the ground a bit, lets you see what you miss."

"Well, what have you missed?"

"Like the view over the trees, maybe we could see the game from here if we went higher."

"Want to see?"

"Sure," she said, starting to climb higher.

Charles watched her, waiting to follow.

She got up until she heard the branches creaking from the weight.

"Careful!" Charles called up, following her.

"I am," she said, risking another branch up. "I can see them. Wonder if they can hear us."


	13. This is where you can get the backrounds

Duncan is Charles's Second-in-Command.

He is 32 vampire years old; he was 22 human years old when he was changed.

He has dark brown hair, and is rather well-built. He is rather charismatic and outgoing, and he has a good sense of humor. He believes that Charles has a reason for everything he does and tells them to do, etc.

He was with Janet when she was shot. He joined because she did.

Janet is Charles's Third-in-Command.

She is 32 vampire years old; she was 24 human years old when she was changed.

She has long black hair, and is half-Asian.

She was shot and bleeding to death when Charles found her.

Samuel was next.

He is 12 vampire years old; he was about 28 human years old when she was changed.

He has red hair.

He might have been from a well-to-do family. There isn't much to say about his personality, other than he's a suck-up. He's loyal to Charles, and believes that it doesn't take an idiot to know that what Charles wants, Charles gets.

Charles found him after he left home and set out on his own.

Samuel could have joined for immortality and The Cause and such, in addition to having the opportunity to follow such a charismatic and confident leader.

Donna, Elizabeth, and Jessica Ingham were next.

They are all 9 vampire years old.

Donna was about 38 human years old when she was changed; Elizabeth was 18; Jessica was 17.

They all have light blonde hair; Elizabeth is about medium height.

It's not known why Elizabeth and Jessica wanted to join the coven, but Donna joined because they wanted to. She wanted to stay with them and protect them, especially Jessica. She feels Jessica is very vulnerable and emotionally fragile; she's her baby.

Elizabeth is friendly, outgoing, and confident.

Jessica is so shy and timid that she was gifted with the ability to turn invisible at will as a vampire. She usually stays that way, especially around strangers. Her mother and sister are generally the only people she will willingly talk to.

Levi was next.

He is 4 vampire years old; he was 24 human years old when he was changed.

He had short, spiked dark brown hair. He generally wears jeans and tanktops, and has a lean, muscular build, and a cold stare. He is probably the most intimidating and cold-hearted of the group.

He was a former gang member and murderer, and enjoyed hearing his victims scream.

He is loyal to Charles, and believes in The Cause, so he's not completely lost and horrible.

He teaches the others how to fight, being naturally gifted at it himself.

Nadine and Jack were next.

They're both 10 vampire months old.

Nadine was changed first. She was barely 15 human years old when she was changed; she has black hair; she was abandoned by her parents at 10 years old on a trip to Las Vegas, and lived on the streets ever since. She was extremely grateful to Charles for taking her in. She asked him to change Jack as well.

Nadine is a neurotic animal-lover who is pained because she has to kill animals, on a fairly regular basis. She has no choice. She is usually Jesus's target when he decides to pick on someone because he's bored.

Jack was 16 human years old when he was changed.

He is Nadine's cousin. Whether or not he's her 1st Cousin is unknown.

He has blonde hair.

He is the most rebellious of the coven. He believes in The Cause (and that, immortality, and the powers such as speed and strength, etc. were the reasons he chose to become a vampire, aside from Nadine being there), but doesn't like Charles telling him what to do. When something Charles tells them to do doesn't go as planned, his first reaction is to yell at Charles, as though it's his fault.

Only Mary could keep him in line, and she is not featured in the Charles/Bella RP.

Jesus was next.

He is 7 vampire months old; he was 16 years old when he was changed.

He has short black hair, and is said to be the best-looking of the males.

He is among the coven's most talented fighters, despite being a newborn, and never runs from a fight. He's brave, impulsive, outgoing, and has a strange, random sense of humor. He has a short attention span and hates silence.

He and his family lived in Chula Vista, California; Charles went south after finding Nadine in Las Vegas.

He was on his high school football team. He is a talented artist. He had a best friend named Jade. His parents Jose and Sofia were married. He had a younger brother named Juan, a few months shy of his 13th birthday – the two were close, and Jesus stayed in touch after he joined the coven. He had two dogs. He basically had a pretty good life, a bright future, a lot to give up.

And yet, he told Juan that he would come back for him one day, and then disappeared to join the coven, seeking immortality and to serve The Cause. The brothers frequently exchanged text messages.

Jade became a vampire shortly after he did, though he is not aware of this. He only remembers, vaguely, what she looked like and the fact that they were friends, but not her name, or anything else about her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Not a word!" Jesus called in reply.

She laughed. "Come on up, Charles," she said, the branch creaking ominously under her. She didn't hear it, because she was waving to the rest of the family.

Charles remained where he was.

The rest of the family looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, sitting down on it.

"Come down, it's not safe," Charles said.

She climbed down one. "Is that better?"

Charles nodded. "Thank you."

"Wonder who's winning now," she said, trying to look closer, but it was too far down. Subconsciously, she started to climb again, up three more branches. "Janet seems to be up," she said, looking.

Charles climbed to meet her.

"I like the view," she said, sitting down on the branch again.

"It's pretty spectacular, isn't it?" he said, looking sideways at her.

"Yes, we should do this more often," she said. "If only I could see like you. Maybe I could spot some animal."

Charles smiled a little. "With this large of a vampire gathering? They're long gone by now, hiding somewhere they think they'll be safe."

The branch suddenly started to creak a little, but Bella didn't hear the soft sound.

Charles held onto her hand.

She looked at him, but then passed it off. The branch was still creaking, getting loud but still not enough for her to hear. The wind picked up a little, blowing through the leaves.

Charles tensed, even though he knew nothing would happen to her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"It's okay," he said, still watching the game.

She smiled at him, turning to see the game. They were very high up. After a while, the wind picked up again. The branch started to angle down a little.

"I think your team's winning," she said, still not noticing anything.

"It's nearly a tie."

"That's good," she said. The branch's angle was getting lower.

Still holding onto her, Charles leapt to a lower branch.

As they did, it fell to the ground. Her eyes followed it. Heart racing, she looked up at him.

He put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him, and then looked back at the field.

Everyone was frozen in place, looking at them.

Then Janet came running to the bottom of the tree. "Is everything alright?" she called.

"Everything's fine, Janet. Don't worry about us."

She nodded and went back to the game. Everyone unfroze and continued.

"Sorry," Bella said, voice shaking. "You told me it was dangerous."

"How about you take my word for it next time, and we'll call it even?"

"Deal. Now what?" she asked.

"The game isn't over."

"Okay," she said, climbing down. "Are you still going to play? Or did they lose the brain ball?"

"Maybe I'll sit this one out."

When they got there, Jesus and Nadine were face-to-face again. But when Jesus saw Charles, he backed off, going toward the outfield.

Charles sighed, rejoining the team.

Bella was following, unaware of doing so. But then she sat down in the grass next to Donna.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked her.

"Fine," she said, remembering the Cullens playing. She smiled weakly at the memory of Emmett making jokes about how Jasper could not outrun him.


	15. Chapter 15

By midnight, the score was in the 50's and counting. Charles decided to call them all in.

Bella was walking a bit slower, but made it in. Eyes dropping, she said, "What next?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she lied.

"What would you like?"

"I'm fine," she yawned. "We should go on a hunt sometime," she said to the wall, thinking it was him.

"I don't know," he said, fully aware of that. "How fast do you think you can run?"

"With or without tripping?"

"With."

"As fast as Jacob runs when he's tired," she said, smiling.

"Then I think you're going to lose."

"Probably. What time is it?" she asked.

"Thirteen minutes past midnight," Charles told her.

She took him by the hand and led him up to her room. When they got there, she leaned against him and smiled. "The game was fun."

He smiled. "Near-death experience and all?"

"Yup. It wouldn't be normal without those."

"Makes me feel like I'm not doing my job."

"Oh, you are. Don't worry, even they had trouble keeping track of me."

"Still, I'll try to do better."

She smiled one last time at him and fell asleep.

He carried her to the bed, placed her under the covers, and tucked her in. Then he kissed her forehead softly and left the room, closing the door.

Janet was right outside the door. "Maybe someone should stay with her tonight, see if one of us being there could help stop the screaming."

Charles thought about it. "If she doesn't know we're there, I can't see how it would ease her sub-conscience."

"I'll stay the first night," she said, walking in. "See you in the morning."

"Good luck," Charles said, going down the stairs.

Hours passed, and nothing happened. Jesus was sparring with Nadine. But other than that, all was silent.

"When is the next hunt?" Duncan asked.

Charles didn't look away from the fight. "What time is it?"

"About six a.m., why?"

"Do you think we'll have enough time before she wakes up?"

"Yup, let's go," he said.

"You two," Charles called to the newborns as he stood, "breakfast."

They smiled and left with him.

Back in the room, Bella woke up around an hour later. "Good morning, Janet," she said when she saw her.

Janet smiled, pleased that it seemed to have worked. "Morning."

"Fun game last night. Someday, I'll be playing too," she said, smiling and getting up.

"It was, wasn't it? Well, when that time comes, you can be on my team."

"Okay," she said. "Let's get something to eat. Shouldn't you go for a hunt?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for the others to return," Janet answered.

"Oh," she said, walking down into the kitchen. She started to cook some eggs. "You know, I kinda' miss cooking for my dad."

"Why?" Janet stood in the doorway.

"Well, he's a horrible cook, and it was something to take my mind off of things. He never asked questions."

Hours passed as they waited for the return of the family. Bella flipped on the TV.

And as if on cue, Jesus vaulted over the back of the couch to sit next to her. "What's on?"

The others filed in.

"You can find something," she said, throwing him the remote.

Janet got up. "I'm going on my hunt now. If you don't mind," she said to Charles.

"How'd it go?" Charles asked.

"Not a sound if you don't count the talking. But I think that's normal," she said, smiling.

"Good. I'm glad you suggested it."

"Thanks," she said, walking out.

Bella was smiling at him from the couch.

Charles smiled back at her and walked over.

Jesus turned to a wrestling match.

"How was the hunt?" she asked.

"We couldn't find a single thing, so we're having you for dinner."

She smiled. "Should I get in the oven?"

Charles thought. ". . .In about an hour."

"Okay. What 'til then?"

"I don't know. Just hang out, I guess."

"Here, in the room, or in the meadow?" she asked.

"Wherever you like. This is your last day, after all."

"Last day?" she asked, confused.

"What with your becoming food and all."

"Right. . .let's head to the meadow."

"As you wish, milady." He offered her his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

"She took it. "How are we going to get there this time?" she asked.

"Would you like to walk? Or would you rather I carry you?"

"Let's see how fast I can run," she said, smiling, remembering the conversation last night. "Wasn't I talking to a wall at one point?"

"You were," Charles said, amused. "You thought you were talking to me. Is It more a testament to how pale you think I am, or how appealing? I can't decide. . ."

"I don't know. Charlie said once that I did the same thing on him. But it was a plant." She smiled.

"Do you want me to give you a headstart?"

"At the same time," she said. "Ready, set, go." And she ran as fast as she could into the path.

Charles went at a leisurely jog.

When they got there, she fell to the ground, gasping.

Charles went to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said, putting her head down between her knees. Then she started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm surprised that I didn't fall. And I saw you jogging easy, and it reminded me of Mike running as fast as he could in Gym."

He chuckled. "I take it he's pretty athletic, then."

"More than me. But not like you."

"Of course not like me."

She sat up, smiling again. "So, deer or bear?"

"Hm?"

"On your hunt. What happened?"

"Oh. It was a bit of both."

"Sounds fun," she said, getting up and looking around.

She walked over to the tree and leaned against it. "Who in the family are vegetarians and nomadic? I haven't remembered to look if all of you hunted animals."

"I would never allow any member of my family to feed on a human. It's wrong, and it's barbaric."

"Would you be mad if one attacked a human?" she asked, curious.

"Let's put it this way," Charles said with a bit of a smile. "If one of them was to kill a human, the coven would be one member short the next morning."

"That's kinda' harsh," she said, imagining the family. She could not stand the thought of one of them not being there.

"I'll be sure to tell that to the defenseless, innocent human before they die, so that they understand why their murderer won't face any consequences."

"Well, I agree it's not right to kill humans, but. . .still, they respect you. And everyone deserves a second chance."

"Would you like me to tell that to their family?"

She turned and faced the tree, frustrated. Good thing he couldn't read her mind, or else he would probably leave her there. "I'm just saying that they respect you, and people slip up. What would you do if I was on my first hunt and found a hiker?"

"That would be different," Charles said. "Day-old newborns don't know any better."

"Yes, they do. If you told me not to kill a human, I would try my best. Now if an injured human was in the woods, and Jesus or Nadine were to find them and kill them, I know that none of the family wants to disappoint you, but if you killed one of them. . ." she said, trailing off.

"I don't expect Jesus or Nadine to be able to control themselves around bloodshed yet."

"Could you?" she asked.

"When you cut your hand on that vase, who was there, shielding you from the newborns?"

"But it would still tempt you. Right? I mean, you could hardly look at me. I could see the comparison that you made," she said, still not looking at him.

"What comparison was that?"

"Between me and an animal when you hunt."

"I'm still learning, but I'm getting the hang of it."

"I can tell. But not even you can totally get rid of the temptation that fast. What if there was even more? I could be dead right now."

"Like I said. Bloodshed is different. It negates all thought and reason. But if they deliberately set out to hunt a human. . ."

She sat down, facing the tree, letting her hair cover her face again as she thought about the accident.

"Bella. . .?"

"What?"

"If I said anything to upset you, I apologize. . ."

"No, you didn't say anything. I just can't imagine any one of the family not here, or you killing any of them for that matter," she said, still hiding her face.

Charles sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. . ."

She got up and disappeared into the tall grass again.

Charles followed.

She poked her head up a few inches to look at him.

He smiled. "Hello there."

She waved at him, and put her head back down. She moved away from her last spot and put it back up.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, I'm just trying to be funny, I guess."

He went into the tall grass to meet her.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him.

He thought about kissing her for a few seconds, but decided he didn't want to risk her having a bad reaction.

She looked at him. Just then, soft footsteps could be heard coming up the path.

"What is it?" Charles asked, not looking at them.

"The pack is here," Janet said to him.

"What do they want now?"

"Bella," Duncan said.

"Tell them to come back when Hell freezes over, and then we'll have negotiations."

Bella had started to run to the house before anyone had noticed. "Jake, go back to the rez'."

"Let go of me," she yelled.

Elizabeth looked at her, frowning.

"I have to go talk to them," she said, struggling.

"They're not going to be reasoned with, trust me."

The wolves had heard Bella yelling. Jacob came into the meadow as a human.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled.

"Don't come any closer," Elizabeth warned Jacob. The other vampires came to join her.

Bella started to struggle more.

The rest of the pack came in. Five were wolves, six were human.

"Let her go, leech," he said, taking a step closer.

"Easy, Jacob," Sam said, putting out his arm.

Charles came to the head of the group.

"Don't fight!" Bella cried.

"Bella, relax," Elizabeth said.

She ignored her. "Stop it." She was shaking now, from the cold of the air and Elizabeth's grip.

"You're going to freeze her arms off if you don't let go," Jacob told her.

"Calm down, stand still, and I'll let go," Elizabeth said.

She stood there, waiting for release.

The pack watched quietly.

Elizabeth let her go, as promised.

She looked around and walked to Charles's side. She looked at him, then the pack, ready to defend anyone. She was glad Charles could not hear what she was thinking.

"Bella is a part of our family now," Charles said calmly. "She stays with us."

"We also have her best interests in mind," Sam said calmly.

"This is what she wants." Charles looked sideways at her.

"I'd like to be with both of you. I consider all of you to be my family," she said.

"But that can't happen."

"Can't I go to the rez' for a while every few days?"

"As if they would let you come back. And then I'd have to come and find you, and that would cause all manner of problems and arguments."

"I have my bike."

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"My motorcycle."

"Do you honestly believe that a motorcycle can outrun one of those?" He gestured to the wolves.

She walked towards the middle and stopped dead center, sat down, and looked between them.

They watched her, and looked hostilely at the pack, almost silently daring them to come forward.

"You can't fight with me in the middle, without hurting me. And I'll go to the side of the person that doesn't start the fight."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we are better for her than you leeches?" Jacob said.

Charles growled.

"Come on, Bells', I can't believe they haven't killed you yet."

"We have no intention of harming her," Duncan said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Like I'll believe that," Jacob said, taking another step closer.

"And that is what I like to call 'bias'."

"Yeah, you're being racist against vampires. Shame on you," Jesus said.

"Not as much as you are against us," he said.

"Really? Because I don't think we've called you guys overgrown dirty, flea-bitten, butt-sniffing, tail-chasing mutts once."

Sam and Jacob growled.

Bella stood up.

"I think I hurt their poor little feelings, guys. . .sorry. . ."

"Stop it, both of you. Or I'm going home to Charlie, and not going to be with either of you," she said.

The coven was very frustrated with her.

"Do you see anyone fighting?" Charles asked her.

"I don't like even this type of fighting. Look," she said, turning to the pack, "I'll come tomorrow for the day." Then she turned to the family. "I'll come home today. Can we agree with that, please?"

Or she could just see reason, and tell the pack where to shove it like the rest of them. He didn't answer for a few moments, before grudgingly saying, "If that's what you want."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a smile. She was going to yell at the pack tomorrow for the stupid thing they had done.

She walked over to Jacob. "Go now, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

And as she did, they disappeared into the trees.

Charles led the coven back to the house.

She joined them, walking next to Charles. "Sorry, but I was just worried."

"We're leaving tonight."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, becoming panicked again.

"We're leaving Forks, moving on. Somewhere where they won't follow."

"Where?" she asked. She would follow them where they went, even if it was Alaska.

"Are you going with us?"

"Yes, of course," she said, stunned.

"Then where would you like to go?"

"I don't care. Wherever."

"If you think of somewhere, let me know."

"Well, maybe somewhere along the Great Lakes. I've heard it's very cloudy this time of year. I don't know. Seattle, Port Angeles."

"Washington is out of the question."

"Okay, then where?"

"The Great Lakes are fine. We'll settle in Michigan."

"Okay, I'll start packing," she said, going upstairs.

"I can have someone do that for you, if you'd prefer."

"No, I'll do it." She walked in the room, looking around for the last time as she packed. She held back the tears.

Janet looked at Charles. "Are we sure this is the best thing?"

"I won't force her to go," Charles responded. "If she would rather stay with the wolves, much as I don't like the idea, then that is her decision. But we are leaving, one way or the other. These creatures will inevitably put us in danger."

"I'll keep my eye on her then, and then we'll leave. Do we have tickets?" she asked.

"Tickets?" Charles repeated.

"How are we going to get there with her? Drive or fly?"

"Flying would be too much to ask of the newborns. We'll borrow a few cars, I don't know from where. . ."

Bella came down the steps with three bags. "We could rent some," she suggested.

"For a very long time," Elizabeth said, amused.

"Until it breaks down, or we crash it," Jack added.

"I have enough money in my savings to maybe get a cheap used one. I also have my truck, Jacob brought it here for me last night," she said, trying to figure it out.

"That pile of scrap metal?"

"It gets places," she said defensively.

They laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. . ." Duncan said, giving her a dismissive wave.

"Is someone coming in the truck with me so I know where I'm going?"

They looked at each other, and a wave of "Not it"'s went around the room.

"Oh, come on, you guys, is it really that bad?"

"Yes!" came a second chorus.

"Fine, then how do you all suggest we get there?"

"The same way we get anywhere," Charles said. "We run, or we steal a vehicle."

"Well, I can't keep up with all of you. And none of you like driving the truck. And you are telling me to steal a car, you're crazy," she said, looking at them.

"We are not telling you to steal a car," Janet said. "We're going to do that part."

"And who will go with me in the car?" she asked. "Unless you just tell me how to get there."

"We'll drive you," Charles said.

"Okay," she said, sitting down on the couch. She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

Charles looked to see what she was writing.

It was a letter to Jacob.

_Dear Jake,_

_The family and I have left town. I don't know how long it'll be until I come back. Here are the keys to the motorcycle, I have no use for it anymore. Give it to one of the pack, or anyone, it belongs to you now. Hope you're not too upset. Goodbye._

_From, Bella._

She looked at it and put it on the table, next to the phone.


End file.
